Becoming
by greenverse
Summary: Sixteen years after Vidanric and Meliara claimed the throne of Remlana, Adalaine, the shy daughter of a retired knight, is sent to represent her family at Court. She will soon learn that there is more to her than even she had known...
1. Prolouge

Disclamier: Ms. Sherwood Smith has created Remalna, and all of the characters that I have borrowed from her. Therefore she owns it. I'm just adding to it!

A/N: This is my first fanfic, and so frankly I have no idea what I'm doing. If you have any tips on format or how to work this system better, they would be greatly apriciated. So are reviews!!!

Prolouge

The spring of my fifteenth Name Day was one of the happiest times I can remember. I was the oldest of four sisters, each of us two years apart. I was very close to Carine, who was thirteen at the time, and was more or less worshiped by Marisa and Katalina, my two younger sisters. My mother gave birth to a son in May, who was named Dareth. My father was more pleased than I had ever seen him before. He had thought he would never have an heir, but with this birth his life's work could be carried on.

My father was a retired knight who had been granted the fief Laurel Lake when King Vidanric gained the throne a year before I was born. The fief had suffered from great neglect under its last lord, a Merindar who had spent the majority of his time at court, trying to gain as many favors as possible from his cousin, the current king. But my father was able to turn it around by insuring food for the tables of his vassals, and as many repairs to the village as he could afford. The crops were doing well, and my family was showing promise of becoming wealthy in the coming years.

My mother was born a commoner, but met and fell in love with my father while he was staying at the inn her family owned. He had fallen from his horse and broken his leg on the way to his new fief, and stayed at the inn for several months. When he returned to his journey, he brought with him a new wife.

When I reached the age of seven my Grandmother Daimen, my father's mother, came to live with us. She had spent most of her life at Court, and was afraid that my mother's common upbringing would hinder her ability to make us suitable daughters for a family of nobility. Needless to say, the two women did not get along well. So I grew up with Grandmother Daimen teaching me how to be a lady, and my mother teaching me how to respect those who were around me.

The summer I turned fifteen was also the summer I received my first letter. When father returned from one of his business visits to Avengale, the nearest town, he called me into his study and handed me the envelope. I was surprised to see that it was addressed to myself, and cried out in surprise when I looked at the seal. It was Queen Meliara's very own.


	2. Journey

Journey

I watched out of the carriage window as we passed over rolling countryside, not noticing my hands fiddling with the painted fan sitting in my lap. The hot, stale air of the carriage was giving me a throbbing headache, and the constant swaying motion had rendered me unable to eat all day. My mother had told me I could ride my horse, as I preferred, but my Grandmother Daimen interfered as usual, saying that it was not ladylike to ride on such a long journey.

After saying goodbye to me, she had gone to lie down inside the manor, and I noticed one of the stable hands attaching my horse to our small wagon and carriage train. "All of those Court ladies have their own horses, it wouldn't be seemly if my own daughter didn't have hers." My father had said, winking at me before enveloping me in one of the huge bear hugs that I had grown up loving.

I looked out of the window and gave an audible sigh. So much had changed since I received that letter a year ago. It was an invitation to court from one of the queen's ladies in waiting. I had been mislead when I thought it was from herself, but I soon learned in the many lessons that were to come that it was the ladies in waiting that handled the invitations to Court.

As soon as I had shown the letter to my family, my Grandmother insisted on increasing my lessons so that I would be fully prepared for life at the palace. I had always been a bit shy, and the thought of moving away from my family to go to Court terrified me. I had begged my mother and father not to make me go, and they had been close to relenting, when, as always, my Grandmother Daimen informed them that it was a terrible slight to Their Highnesses if the eldest daughter was not sent to Court. And as usual, Grandmother got her old-fashioned way.

A year later it was not only my Name Day, but also my Flower Day. My family made a great deal of fuss over the celebration, seeing as how I was finally of the age to marry. Carine teased me endlessly about whom I might begin twoing with at Court, but I ignored her. I was more than a little sad to give up the children's dances the same year I gave up my childhood home. I knew I would never live at Laurel Lake again.

And before I thought I was ready, it was time to leave. I had learned every possible rule of manner that existed, every separate curtsey for people above my rank or below it, even the special fan language that many Courtiers use. In addition, a massive wardrobe had been made for me that would take five trunks and their own wagon to transport to Remalna-city, to the Palace Athanarel where the Court was located.

"If you are bored, my lady, perhaps you would like to take up your sewing?" My new maid said in her blunt manner, never looking up from her own needlework. Her name was Shella, and she seemed to be a year or two older than I was. She had turned up at Laurel Lake four months before I was due to leave, looking for work. She seemed quite experienced, and so was hired to become my personal maid. I had hoped to become friends with her, but she didn't show much interest in the conversations I had tried to start.

I sighed, and pulled out the basket that held my supplies. I was squinting in the dim light of the glow globe to thread my needle when all of a sudden there was a loud crunch and the front left of the carriage fell to the ground. Shella, who was sitting in the front left of the carriage, gave a scream of surprise. We couldn't quite see the face of the member of my father's Guard who opened the carriage door for us because it was growing rather dark outside.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, ladies. The wheel broke and you'll have to get out for a bit." I could have recognized that voice anywhere as a hand reached out and helped me out of the crooked carriage first, and then Shella.

"Kegan!" I exclaimed when I was safely on the ground. "I haven't seen you in months! Why didn't you tell me you would be part of my escort?" Kegan had come to our family when he was twelve. For many years he worked as a stable boy, and I, being the lover of horses that I am, quickly befriended him. He was like a brother to me, and although my Grandmother Daimen frowned on the friendship, my mother put her foot down and allowed me to spend hours in the stables tending horses and talking with him.

When father chose him to become one of his Guard, we didn't get to see each other often. All of his time was spent practicing and training, and the only times I had a chance to speak to my only friend were when he was off duty for holidays.  
"I was at your Flower Day celebration, but you were just too busy dancing to notice." He said, pretending to sound indignant as I glimpsed his playful smile in the semidarkness.

"I saw you," I said, growing more serious, "but if Grandmother Daimen had seen me speaking with you I'm almost positive she would have gone into fits."

"That woman never did like me." He laughed at Shella's sharp intake of breath. "Pardon me, my lady. My tongue has the habit of preceding my mind." He said to her, and she looked even more mortified as I laughed and embraced him.

"Oh! Where are my manners!" I said in the court drawl that my Grandmother had insisted I use. "Shella, may I present our noble protector, Kegan, son of Dranew Nalf. Kegan, may I present my maid, Shella Rustair." Kegan gave a formal bow, and Shella, after looking around to see that no one was watching, gave a reluctant curtsy.

Kegan and I were laughing as another guard walked up to us. "My lady," he nodded, and I recognized Garel, a man who had been with my father since the days of the rebellion. Things had become so strange ever since I began my lessons for Court. Before, everyone, even the servants, had just called me Laina. It was a pet name Carine had given to me when we were small children, short for Adalaine.

I missed the name that connected me with home, but said as cheerily as possible, "Hello Garel. How is the wheel coming?"

"I'm afraid that the servants forgot to pack an extra wheel. It will take at least an hour for my men to make one, and by then it will be time to stop for the night. The next town is about two hours ride from here. If you wish, I can send five of the men to escort you and your maid on horseback. Our only other choice is to set up camp here for the night. It is your decision."

"I don't mind spending the night out here, but are we safe enough from bandits with only ten guards?" I asked, happy to get to spend a night under the stars.

"There's no need to worry, my lady. This is one of the safer roads, and I'll have my men keep watch."

"That will do. Thank you, Garel." He winked and called all of the guards to him, organizing who would build the fire, who would cook, and who would see to the unpacking of bedrolls.

I noticed that I was cold only when Shella handed me my cloak. Summer was fast approaching, but the nights were still frosty. I sat down by the crackling fire and one of the guards handed me a mug of stew. As I sipped, several of the men pulled out instruments and began to sing the old folk songs. I happily joined in, and when I finally lay down on the bedroll Shella laid out for me, I could hear bells tolling the candle change to second white in the distance.


	3. First Impressions

A/N: here it is...finally. sorry it took so long!  
  
First Impressions

I rolled over in bed and groaned as Shella drew back the heavy curtains that covered the entire wall opposite my bed to reveal a bright blue sky. Crisp sunlight poured in through the wall of windows, and I burrowed deeper into my silk sheets and down comforter.

"M'lady, you must wake up. It's already third gold. I know you're tired from traveling, but you don't want to be late for Court. The first impression is the most important, or at least that's what your grandmother told me, and I'm here to see it's a good one." Shella became much more outspoken, even a little bossy, once we reached Remalna-city.

She was right, of course. I had never thought that riding in a carriage and sleeping in small inns could make a person as tired as I was. The journey had only taken four days, thanks to the wonderful spring weather. We had just arrived late the night before, and I had not thought I would be asked to come to Court on my first day in Athanarel.

Shella pulled the covers off of me and I shivered in my nightgown as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat down at the table beside the fireplace. "I wasn't sure if you would want lunch or breakfast, so I thought these meat pies could hold you over 'til tea." She said, obviously feigning a cheeriness she did not feel.

"Thanks, Shella. I had trouble getting to sleep last night. I'm just not used to this place yet." I said, beginning to eat hungrily. There was an awkward silence as Shella began to make my bed and lay out my dress for Court. I looked towards the wall of windows. "Can you believe they would give me such a room? You would think the daughter of a retired knight would not be worthy of this view."

"There are people of less rank than you in this castle, m'lady and you'd do well to remember it. I've heard that some of these court ladies aren't always as ladylike as they let on. You'll want to watch your back until you make some trustworthy friends."

"How is it that we've been here less than a day, and you already know more than I do?" I sipped ale from the most intricately carved goblet that I had ever seen.

Shella gave a rueful smile and shrugged. "Servants talk."

I finished my meal and began to dress. The gown that Shella helped me into was such a light green that it almost seemed white. It was embroidered with small flowers all along the full skirt that just brushed the floor. The bodice fit what curves I had very snuggly, making me more self-conscious than I usually was. The low neckline was lined with a froth of lace that my mother had sewed on, laughingly, at my request. I couldn't help my modest nature.

Shella brushed out my long, strawberry blonde hair, and tied in several green ribbons to match my dress. Long hair had always been the style, or so it seemed to me. My mother told me that it was a style started by Queen Meliara, who is known throughout the Remlana for her beautiful red hair. After I secured the intricately painted fan Carine had given as a parting gift around my waist, I looked up at Shella. She stepped back and took a good look at me from head to toe. "That'll do, m'lady. You look beautiful," she said earnestly. A bell clanged somewhere from the depths of the palace, calling all of the nobles to Court. "I've figured out where the Great Hall is, m'lady, so just follow me." Shella said to the worried look on my face.

As we walked down the magnificently decorated hallways of the palace we joined many other lords and ladies walking towards the Great Hall. I noticed several of the ladies who looked to be about my age cast curious glances my way, no doubt wondering who I was. I was just telling Shella that I could find my way from there when I heard someone calling my name from behind me.

"Lady Adalaine! I'm so pleased that you've decided to come to Petitioner's Court on your first day here. I apologize for not meeting you upon your arrival, but I was feeling poorly last night. My name is Christianna of Nettle Creek, not so far away from your own Laurel Lake." She said in a cheery torrent of words as her hands flicked her fan into a sign of earnest friendship.

"Hello," I said, a bit lost, deciding on the fan sign for formal greeting.

"'I'm the lady in waiting who sent you the letter." She said, obviously wondering why I hadn't figured out who she was.

"Oh, yes." I was having trouble finding the right words to say. Her animated presence seemed to fill up the whole hallway and burst through the open windows.

"Of course you are a bit disoriented, I'm sure. You'll like Petitioner's Court once you get the way of things. Oh, they're going in now. You can come and sit with me." Before I even realized what was happening, Christianna had looped her arm through mine and was ushering me through the large, ancient doors.

As they closed behind us, I stopped and stared. I had heard many stories about the goldenwood tree that grew up out of the raised platform that used to house a throne and through the ceiling of the Great Hall, but I had never imagined such beauty. There were rows of plump cushions on each side of the room, and through them ran a large aisle down which the petitioner's would walk. Kneeling at writing tables at the base of the raised platform were King Vidanric and Queen Meliara.

"Things are a lot more casual now than they were when Merindar was on the throne," Christianna told me. "They used to have to stand in the most uncomfortable clothes. I'm so happy that things have changed, and we get to kneel in these comfortable dresses. I think the fashion is most becoming. Come now, I'll introduce you to Her Highness."

"Her Highness? But surely I'm not fit to –"

"Don't be silly. She won't order your beheading, I promise." Christianna laughed merrily at her joke. "And here we are." As we walked toward the king and queen they both rose nimbly to their feet. I stood a head taller than the petite Queen Meliara, but King Vidanric towered over me. "Your highnesses, may I please introduce to you Lady Adalaine of Laurel Lake, daughter of the esteemed knight Sir Riordan Adair." I can say that I was quite pleased with my performance of a flawless curtsey meant for royalty as my fan flashed the sign of great respect.

King Vidanric smiled down at me with captivating gray eyes and gave a regal nod. Queen Meliara dazzled me with a grin, and I was completely taken aback by her beauty as she said, "what a pleasure it is to have you at the Palace Athanarel, Lady Adalaine. You are most welcome here."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"I hope to have another chance to speak with you, but at the moment I fear we shall be late in starting again. Are you ready Vidanric?" She turned to her husband who was kneeling again and shuffling through some papers.

"I believe so. It was nice meeting you, Lady Adalaine." I dropped another curtsey and Christianna led me to a cushion near the front, telling me that it was much more interesting if you could see the petitioner's and not just listen to them.

Until that point I hadn't even thought about having to kneel in my gown, but thankfully my grandmother had thought of everything and the dress I wore was meant for doing just that. I followed Christianna's lead and was able to sit down rather gracefully.

The first few petitioners were rather trivial, two farmers arguing over the placement of a fence and another pair asking for the roads to be paved in their village. I spent the majority of that time observing Queen Meliara. Her graceful stature had taken me by surprise. I had heard tales told and songs sung about her beauty, but even more about her escape from capture during the rebellions. I had imagined a rather burly woman, worn from her adventures. I of course realized just how wrong I was.

The last petitioner drew my attention. He was rather young, only a little older than I was, and looked worn and ragged. He walked like one who has been in the saddle for days on end, and I took pity on him.

"Highness," he said, giving a hurried bow, "I come from the border, a small town called Tyrine that neighbors Merindar." There was an audible rustling as ever courtier leaned forward a bit further at his mention of Merindar. The young man looked about him until everyone was still and continued. "Our militia has their own network of spies." He looked over his shoulder at us, took a deep breath, and whispered, "Of which I am a part." Queen Meliara gave him an encouraging nod and he went on. "They Merindars are building their own army. We can see them practicing from our posts."

King Vidanric looked up from his constant writing. "How large is this army? Is it not possible that it's just a guard to protect Merindar from bandits?"

"They're much too large a number for our humble militia to handle, and that's far more than is needed to just protect. They're getting ready to attack." Many of the women sitting around me gasped.

King Vidanric nodded. "This shall be dealt with. You look terribly weary from your journey. Ask a servant to lead you to the kitchens for some refreshment. I'm sure there is room for you to rest here for a day or two, and by then we may have an answer. We thank you." With that King Vidanric neatly stacked his papers and stood. "Let us go and discuss the matters at hand." He told us grimly, then walked towards a door to the side of the room. All of the courtiers around me were standing up, the women smoothing their skirts, and the men brushing their trousers. We then filed into a small antechamber. In the center was a long rectangular table with stools for us to sit on.

As soon as everyone had filed in, some unseen servant closed the door and King Vidanric, sitting at the head of the table, began. "The first petitioners can wait. We must decide what to do about Merindar. Any ideas?"

"For sixteen years they've been peaceful. I don't understand why they would become aggressive now. Perhaps the people of Tyrine are just looking for some special attention?" An impressively handsome man who was sitting next to the king replied.

"But why would they want to lie, Russav? Why would they make someone ride day and night to get here if the matter was only trivial? I say we take him seriously. You can never be too cautious." Queen Meliara said.

"I say we send a full riding to go and check them out…show them who's boss." A man bearing a striking resemblance to Queen Meliara said. Several of the courtiers chuckled, and the man gave a sheepish smile as the woman sitting next to him put her hand on his arm, as if to tell him to be serious.

The conversation went on for several minutes. I noticed that it was mostly the men who spoke, the women seemed to want to leave the matters of impending war to the men. I had drifted off in my own thoughts, studying each of the courtiers sitting at the table, trying to match names to faces as they addressed each other. And then the voice of King Vidanric brought me back.

"And what does our newest arrival at court think of the situation? Lady Adalaine?" I was totally taken by surprise. I had planned on just observing, I hadn't even thought about making a comment.

"Well…" I stammered, trying to think what it was I would do if I were the ruler of the country. "I would send some of my own trusted spies to look at the situation before I sent in any soldiers. If the information is true, I would then send as many soldiers as could be spared to squash out the enemy." I hardly realized that I was talking until I had finished. I had been looking down at the table, and now that I looked up I saw that many pairs of eyes were on me. Many of them were smiling, and others looked taken aback.

"I'd say that sounds like a good plan to me!" The man I figured to be Branaric, Queen Meliara's brother, said jovially. Queen Meliara was beaming at me with a strange look in her eyes. King Vidanric sat in silence, looking thoughtful.

He then looked at me and spoke. "I agree with Lady Adalaine. I think I should send some of my own people to see if this claim is true. All who agree…"

"Aye!" the majority of the people sitting around me said in unison. I wasn't absolutely sure what was taking place, but before I knew it everything had been decided and we were adjourned.

"That was very insightful," Christianna was telling me as we walked out the door, but a light touch on my shoulder made me turn. It was the queen, with that same smile on her face.

"I'd like it if you would join me for a short walk if I am not interrupting anything…" she said in an upbeat tone.

"Oh, not at all!" Christianna and I both answered at the same time. I wished her good day and began my walk with the queen.


End file.
